


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Five- Breath Play

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism, M/M, Play Fighting, Sexual Tension, Top Lance (Voltron), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Hi!It's day 5 of Kinktober and today's work features one of my favourite ships: Keith x Lance from Voltron!This is dedicated to my lovelies who are into choking, I hope everyone enjoys~"Did the bad little boy get turned on from me choking the fuck out of him? Let me guess, you want me to do it again don’t you~"





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Five- Breath Play

Day 5- Breath play  
Keith / Lance  
Voltron: Legendary Defenders

Lance had to admit, Keith was an excellent swordsman; his swings were perfect and his jabs were clean. However it was clear to him that fist fight training wasn’t his strong point. The majority of the time, Keith trained with his sword and left the fist brawls to the lover-boy who knew his way with his hands in combat like a wrestler in a ring. That’s why (for the 15 time this evening, may I add) Keith had been knocked down to the ground by a cocky Lance. 

The Cuban boy surveyed him laying on the ground and giggled. “Damn Keith, you’re not doing too well today, you okay buddy?”   
“Shut the fuck up…” Keith scowled at the ground and slowly tried to scramble back up.   
“Aw~ Need help?” Lance cooed as Keith tried his best to shrug him off and get back into the zone. “Y ’know if you keep screwing up like this, an enemy could, I don’t know, take advantage of you or something.”   
“The fuck do you mean?” Keith asked, irritated and wiping the sweat rolling down his forehead.   
“They could do something to catch you off guard. Like…” Lance edged towards the boy in front of him, “Try to charm you and lower your defences~” He lowered his voice, licking his lips. 

Keith had started backing up away from Lance to try and prove his theory wrong but found his back pressed up against the wall of the training zone. He wanted desperately to beat the pilot of the blue lion at hand- to- hand combat which occupied him from realising what was actually happening. Lance knew exactly what he was going to do and sure as hell knew how to do it. 

Once he reached Keith who had his back fully pressed into the wall, he brought his face closer. “They could make you feel like everything is okay, that you’re in good hands,” Lance let his lips- not touch- but ever so slightly graze the red paladin’s which made them both exhale hot breaths. “They could put you completely under their spell and you wouldn’t even know it.”  
“Lance~” Keith purred, involuntarily relaxing his muscles. Seeing the red paladin slowly let himself go made Lance smirk playfully and eventually close the gap between their lips. He latched onto a fistful of Keith’s mullet which made Keith let out a shaky breath and pull Lance’s face even closer. They were so hot from training already and their bodies pressed together just added to the heat- there was something about the tension in the room that made them both extremely aroused. 

The two paladins had been roughly kissing against the wall for a while but then Lance suddenly had a thought. He remembered something vital. Something that would make the training even more fun. He remembered Keith’s kink. A light sadistic giggle came from him and slowly, he walked his hand up the red paladin’s chest until it reached his neck. Keith’s pulse raced as he followed the hand with eyes- he could already feel the blood rushing straight to his dick even before anything had happened. That was when he did it. Lance wrapped his hand around Keith’s throat.   
“And what if an enemy did this to you?” The blue paladin whispered, “What if an enemy pinned you against a wall and wrapped its hand right around that pretty little throat of yours, huh? What would you do then, mullet?~”   
“I- Don’t- Kn-“  
“Shh, shh~ You look so pretty right now, don’t you think my hand looks so good around your neck?”

Keith wanted to scream for Lance to fuck him already. He couldn’t stand the relentless teasing and toying with him but at the same time, it got him even more hot. The feeling of his breath being restricted and then let free made his dick throb and weep with precum through his tight black jeans. All he wanted was for Lance to rip his clothes off of him and fuck the shit out of him whilst choking him until he came all over the training zone ground. Sadly, he knew that probably wasn’t going to be the case since Lance was being such a cocky bastard that day.

Lover-boy was kissing the red paladin’s jaw line whilst his hand still tightly gripped his throat. He adored the sounds that he made when he was gasping for air once the grip was loosened and loved the way his body squirmed. Lance broke his kisses and glanced down to tease Keith more. What greeted his sight made him giggle with excitement and release his grasp.  
“Oh my! Look at you Keithy~ Your dick is practically yelling at me from down there.”  
“Shut…your mouth…Lance…” Keith huffed. That was exactly right after all, his cock was begging to be touched. But that was precisely why he had to keep his guard up and stay defensive.

Lance grabbed Keith’s black shirt and brought his mouth up to his ear, “You turned on? Did the bad little boy get turned on from me choking the fuck out of him? Let me guess, you want me to do it again don’t you~ You want to feel my cock in your ass while you gasp for air like a little bitch, don’t you?”

Keith was taken aback, alright. But he had never been more horny in his life. Completely letting down his guards, Keith submissively nodded and Lance grabbed hold of his wrist.   
“Well then,” The blue paladin giggled, “Let’s see what I can do about that..”


End file.
